


Save Me.

by LadyByron



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship/Love, M/M, Teen Romance, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyByron/pseuds/LadyByron
Summary: An English kid arrives to school. Klaus wants to save him from bullies. Is it a good idea?
Relationships: Klaus von dem Eberbach & Dorian Red Gloria, Klaus von dem Eberbach/Dorian Red Gloria
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Save Me.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative universe in which the boys meet as teenagers.  
> Dorian is not a Lord or anything of the sort.

"I'm glad we met. I really am".

Yes, it's been a while now since they met. But Dorian felt they knew each other since always.

It was Klaus who discovered Dorian first. He knew there was a foreign kid at school now, an English kid, younger than himself. But he didn't show any interest, since he didn't show any interest at all, in any way. He was there to study, and sometimes he didn't want to do so either. 

He was seventeen by then, and he was always getting into fights. His classmates for some reason loved to bully the younger kids, and he didn't tolerate that. He just didn't. It was a bad example. In the future, they would do the same to their young. It was not right. So he fought them, as to "defend" those kids. Though he never accepted a thanks, or anything at all. He wasn't there to make friends.

And well, Dorian was younger. And foreign. And delicate, extremely effeminate. Of course, the guys jumped on him like wolves on a deer.

There were three of them, and they called him "poof". Dorian was still learning their language, but he knew the word because he made sure to learn it, since he was certain they would call him that.

He has never been more afraid in his entire life. And he had never been beaten before... One guy held one of his wrists, another held the other, and the third guy punched him in the guts so hard that all air abandoned his lungs. They laughed, as if there was anything funny about abusing a guy half their size, but then a miracle happened. If not, Dorian could have gotten it much worse.

One of the guys yelped, and Dorian couldn't even open his eyes. But one of his wrists was released and soon the other.

"Someone threw a stone at me! I'm bleeding!", one of the guys shouted.

"It's Potato Klaus!"

"Let's get him!"

Dorian fell on his knees and then his body collapsed down. Wrapped in a ball, he dared to open his eyes and saw how one huge, dark haired guy got rid of the three bullies with just punches, kicks and a shovel. He almost giggled when so called Potato Klaus banged his puncher's face with the shovel. 

After ten minutes, the only conscious guy ran away and the other two were on the floor. One seemed to be awake, but he was crawling.

The guy approached and checked on Dorian.

"You okay?", he asked, and he had the courtesy of speaking English.

Dorian could barely nod. He was pale for the pain and fear, and shaking like a leaf.

Klaus looked behind him and then at Dorian again.

"He will surely tell someone. We should go", he mumbled and urged Dorian to get up.

Moaning in pain, the boy stood up, and once more the courteous guy assisted him by wrapping his waist with an arm and lifting Dorian's arm around his own shoulders. He practically dragged him away, to one empty classroom, where he made him sit.

"What did they do", he inquired then, rubbing his chin. He got some nice punches himself, and his lip was bleeding.

"... A-A punch, that alone", Dorian managed to respond.

Only then he realized... How divinely beautiful his savior was.

His hair was dark as a crowd's feathers and his eyes green like the wine bottles his dad refused to open. He had strong features, sharp and masculine, but his eyes were still too big on his face due to young age, so he had an innocent look behind those thick, frowning eyebrows. 

The hair was nice. Apparently, he refused to get a haircut, just like Dorian, for the length was out of the ordinary, but yet not so long as to be reprimanded by the school masters.

"Did you hear? Or did they hit your head?", Klaus insisted, irritated.

" I beg you pardon?", Dorian blushed.

"I ask you, you need the nurse, scheisse!"

Oh! How gentle. 

"I do not. But thank you", Dorian gulped, "were it not for you..."

"No, they not kill you, because we are in school. So you don't worry. It is just one punch", his English was rusty, but he managed perfectly fine.

"Oh, even so, I am... I'm not used to be beaten", Dorian admitted.

"No?!", Klaus looked genuinely surprised.

"No...?"

Klaus blinked and squinted. How come such lanky, girly little poof never got beaten before? That's having the devil's luck. 

"Oh really. Well here sure, you will be. But I can't do more. Advice: when the punch comes, put the belly hard! Like, hold the air inside. Okay?", he explained harshly, and for some reason, Dorian thought of a Sargent or something...

"Thank you..."

Klaus just nodded and walked away. Dorian struggled to follow him.

"Any advice not to get punched?", he asked.

"It's don't come back to school, but prg-prrrgro-pgrobably you will have to come back", he blushed intensely for his hideous pronunciation and ran away, leaving Dorian gaping and blushed too. And thinking about how cutely he pronounced the words...

And well, that night Klaus didn't find a particular reason to practice his English so hard, but Dorian did practice his German thinking of Klaus. He had to reach out to him. Anyhow.

The next day, Klaus was smoking in the tool shed as usual when a cloud of golden curls interrupted him. He startled and hid the cigarette, but Dorian shut the door and shook his head.

"Don't worry", he said in the softest German Klaus had ever heard, "I won't tell a soul".

"What are you doing here?", Klaus replied in his mother tongue too, curious about the whole situation.

"I want to thank you again. And just talk. Because I have no friends, and you are the only man in the school I know. So, I want talk to you", just as Klaus' English was rusty, Dorian's German was almost pitiful. Very correct, but the pronunciation was lame. 

"No, no. I don't do that", Klaus shook his head and continued smoking.

"May I ask why?", Dorian pouted, and resigned his efforts with a language that was making his throat sore.

"I don't like having friends. Don't know how. It's stupid", he answered, grumpily.

"Oh...", Dorian sighed and kicked the ground but then squinted, "how did you know I was English?"

Oop.

"Everyone said you were", Klaus answered fast but his cheeks turned red.

"Who told you? You have no friends", Dorian insisted.

"I heard... In the halls. They plan to beat you. Then I heard them, I was smoking here and took the shovel. So you were the English boy", the corners of his lips raised a bit, because he felt satisfied with his lie.

It would have been weird to even start analysing why he investigated secretly about that new guy with fluffy hair..

"Ah! Oh, I see. They were planning to beat me up, so you heard. And while you were in here you heard so mentioned beating taking place, then you went to rescue the English boy with a shovel, and the English boy happened to be me", he repeated, making sure he understood correctly, "But... Oh, blimey", Dorian rolled his eyes exasperated, "we're friends now. I decided it. Didn't you know that when you save a life you become responsible for it?", he said, sitting down next to Klaus, on a sack full of soccer balls, and suddenly he sounded older than Klaus.

"N-no!"

"Yes. Yes. My name is Dorian Red, and I'm from London. But I was born in Birmingham... Okay, no. No, I was born in West Bromwich. Heh... And proud! Not so proud... Ah, I bet... My ancestors are mad at me... Anyways, I lived my early years on Blakeshall, Worcestershire. Boy, that was... Something".

Klaus couldn't get what was so good or bad about West anything nor why suddenly he was telling him all about himself, how he feared chickens because those attacked him when he was a little kid, and that he used to have a beautiful goat called Evelyn and that he can ride horses like a professional.

"And then well, when we moved to London, everything was different. Mother seemed to believe now we are aristocrats. How innocent of her. Dad's job... It's dodgy".

"... Dodgy?", Klaus grimaced a bit at his question, as if showing interest was a proof of his weakening iron will.

"Yes, yes. Therefore we had to leave the country. I am not fully aware of what he does, but I bet is not selling eggs or goat milk", Dorian tapped the tip of his nose.

"... I see", Klaus nodded once. Then out of the blue, he chuckled, "and why the fuck you say all of this to me?"

Dorian laughed too.

"Because that's what friends do! Now what about you?", he nudged Klaus.

"Nothing about me. I don't talk to you".

"That's utterly unfair", Dorian shook his head.

"... I am Klaus. Klaus Heinz Von Dem Eberbech", he murmured, grumpily.

Dorian whistled.

"Woah! That's some name you have there!", he grinned widely.

"Yes, but it means nothing", Klaus shrugged, "just, something about boars".

"Boars!", Dorian laughed, "You will have to write it down for me. Are you rich?", he inquired.

".... Yes. Why? You, erh, dodgy too, like your dad?"

Dorian laughed so loud that he fell from the bag to the ground. It wasn't that funny... But he seemed to find it hilarious. And his laughter was bizarre. Wheezing a bit, and inhaling with a high pitched sound. In the end, Klaus laughed too. And that was the weirdest thing that ever happened to him, since he started school. Laughing. With another boy.

And it happened just like that. Wherever Klaus went, Dorian went with him, and Klaus never bothered to ask him to go away. Not only because it was pointless, because the kid never obeyed Klaus, but also because it was becoming a routine. And he was a boy built by routines. Besides, Dorian was constantly in danger, because he was not afraid at all, so that infuriated his haters more. That was another reason why Klaus preferred having him near. Not that he cared about the stupid kid, but it was absurd to get him kicked just for being English. 

To Dorian, there was no other in the world as important as Klaus was. Klaus represented protection, seriousness, responsibility and beauty. Above all things, he was beautiful, and excellent, at everything he did. Besides, he felt special. Klaus hanged out with him and him alone. Dorian knew people looked at them. He liked that, but pretended he didn't notice.

But Klaus did and couldn't understand why Dorian acted as if it wasn't so annoying. And yet, it made him feel at ease, that someone as soft looking as Dorian would have the guts to be called a faggot and not even blink. 

But it was obvious people would talk. Dorian WAS the school's faggot. Everyone said so. Was he or not, Klaus never asked. He didn't care. But he knew the kid had that reputation and to be fair, he gave such impression constantly. Klaus didn't like it. But he was not as cruel as to show it yet. Because Dorian was little, he was the type he should protect. Once he grew taller, Klaus could probably punch the poof himself. But right now, it was a cruelty.

"Do you hate it?", Dorian asked one day.

"Hate what?", Klaus answered, blowing the smoke through his nostrils.

"Being with me. Knowing people murmur behind our backs", the blonde answered, squinting his eyes.

"I'm certainly not happy about it", the German boy answered, showing the improvement of his practice in English.

"Do you hate it?", the kid insisted.

"... No. I do not mind. I guess", he shrugged.

"Do you believe it too?", Dorian asked, looking timid.

"Believe what?"

"That I am... That", he widened his eyes and blushed.

Klaus blushed too.

"A poof? Yes", he shrugged again.

"... Poof...", Dorian repeated and looked down, "and still don't hate it?"

"No because no matter what to me your nothing but a stalker so if you're a poof or not, the real facts don't change", Klaus explained.

"Very clever", the younger boy smiled a bit, "would you like to know the truth?"

"... No"

And he really didn't because he knew the answer. He knew it, in the way Dorian spoke, in the way he moved, even in the way he smelled, Klaus knew it. Not just that, he knew Dorian's love interests were not only boys, but ONE boy in particular. He knew that in the way Dorian looked at him. And knowing it was one thing. But being confessed to was something entirely different.

"... My father is a very hard and tough man".

It was the first time Klaus decided to speak about himself.

"My mother died when I was born. I never had a mother. My father remained single, and he was always cold. I was raised by wet nurses, maids and dad's trusted butler. My butler. He is... Somewhat more like a father to me that my own dad".

He went on as if it were a monologue, since Dorian was too fascinated for the sudden revelation that he couldn't articulate a word.

"The butler was nice. I remember him playing with me when dad wasn't around. Because dad was the opposite. He didn't like me playing. I was noisy, or something. Dad had been a soldier, and he expects me to be so too, so he gave me that type of education. Strict, and cold. And well... I may be like him now. You know, once, when I was like, seven years old, I went into my mother's room and found a box where she kept her jewelry. I didn't even know what it meant. Mother had always been a word to me, nothing more, because I didn't know her. All I did, because all a seven years old kid saw was something beautiful, was to take it. I took one necklace, and wore it. Because it was pretty and I liked it. And I thought, with my innocent seven years of age, that life was that. To be amazed by pretty things. And take those", he smiled. His eyes were lost somewhere and the cigarette had been consumed by its own in his fingers. Dorian was gaping at him.

"But dad taught me I was wrong. When he saw me he turned red of anger. He snatched the necklace from me and he slapped my face so hard that the mark of his fingers remained red and swollen for hours. He yelled at me not to ever touch mother's stuff and not to ever act like a sissy little girl. I cried like one, though, and he dragged me by my hair to my room and locked me there. The butler came a few hours later and calmed me and put ice on my cheek", he looked down. He was hurt. It was clear. Dorian was too. His eyes were teary, in solidarity with Klaus whose eyes were dry and serious.

"My dad did hit me a few times, but never as hard as that time. I have always been quite rebellious, you could say, but at the same time obedient. Not because I enjoyed being told what to do, but because what was supposed to be done, had to be done. But I have always wanted to do the opposite. Just to challenge him. But... The hate he showed that time, you know? Sometimes... I remember that slap. And I get so angry. Were it not because I was such a sissy girl and wore a girl's necklace I could have avoided that. So, when someone says something about a girly boy, I get angry. You deserve hate, you poof, I think. Because I was shown that with violence. So, I have been educated in a certain way, Dorian. You cannot expect me to applaud you. If a seven years old kid can get slapped for wearing a necklace, imagine what a fifteen years old kid can get for lusting after other boys?"

Dorian gulped and looked down. There was not a single drop of hate in Klaus' voice, and that made it all weirder. He spoke as if it was natural. And helpless. As if he resigned to it.

"But... I'm not a bad person", he said with a voice barely audible.

"You think they give a shit about it?", Klaus mumbled, "... Look, I'm telling you this for you to understand me. I have never had a friend, never. I thought I'd never have one, but here you are. It is not unpleasant. So, don't fuck it up. Hide that. So we can go on being friends. It's not too late for that".

Dorian nodded and wiped his eye. Right then, he felt Klaus was right. It wasn't too late yet. There were still a chance... There was still time to save him.

"Yes", he answered, "I won't fuck up".

They have known each other for about five months, but it was the first time Dorian felt he was getting to know Klaus more. Everything started making sense. Why he felt he needed to protect younger kids. Why routine and structure was so important. Why were poofs so bad for this world. But most of all, why he didn't push the poof who got so close of him away and off his life. Because he'd rather ignore the fact that he was a poof than being alone again. Because he was learning that having someone was better than being feared, hated and as a result, alone. 

Dorian could see that it wasn't late to save him. He was still young. He could still be different.

One time, they were on Dorian's house. Klaus declined the offer to visit a hundred times but finally he went to his house. Dorian had been beaten up, after all, and got an ankle injured so he was resting home and Klaus took his homework to his house.

They were in Dorian's bedroom and the younger boy was in bed. The purple eye made Klaus' heart ache with some kind of guilt. "Just for being a poof. That's mean. He isn't a bad person", he thought.

"I'm most grateful for the teachers writing all down for me. And for you, naturally, bringing it all here", Dorian smiled.

"Not a problem", Klaus murmured.

"I miss you", the blonde giggled and Klaus rolled his eyes.

"I don't".

But he stayed a few hours. Dorian had a book in his hands all the time, and it was something romantic, apparently, judging by the line Klaus managed to read, about some woman's lips tasting sweet. He was sitting on the bed, arm against arm with Dorian, so he could read. 

"I wonder if a woman's lips taste sweet?", Dorian said, apparently reading the same line.

"Blegh", Klaus choked.

"What? Are you not interested in kissing?", the English asked.

"No. Gives me the creeps".

"Why so? It's quite lovely!"

"How would you know", Klaus rolled his eyes again.

"Well I never kissed a woman, no, but the equation is quite simple to resolve. Dorian did kiss minus Dorian never kissed a woman. Guess the answer?", he chuckled and Klaus gulped.

"... I see".

Dorian closed the book and left it aside.

"Seriously, it's nice. You should try", he said softly and Klaus blushed.

"Eek", he shook his head, pretending to be disgusted to hide his embarrassment.

"... Wouldn't you like to try?", Dorian tilted his head trying to find Klaus' eyes.

"No!"

"... With me. Try with me. It will be our secret".

Klaus jumped and almost fell out of the bed. He was red and his eyes were massively opened.

"WHAT?"

"Just one kiss, to try out. Come on, it's fun!"

"Don't be so weird and disgusting, you little brat!"

"My, my, that temper. It's just a kiss! It's not a bloody crime. Besides it was merely a suggestion, agh", Dorian crossed his arms on his chest, offended.

Klaus looked at Dorian's face. His eye was purple and there was a tiny cut on his cheekbone. All for being a poof. And still he didn't give up on it, he continued being poof after all. He was persevering with his desires. It showed confidence and strength. Lack of fear. Determination. Value.

He gulped. He was one admirable little poof. Someone so weak, having such a strong persona. No, it wasn't a crime. It was, if anything, one demonstration of affection, common among people. Even little kids, Klaus had seen, offer their mouths to their parents to kiss. It's a natural impulse, not strictly related to romance, or sexuality. It was just a kiss. Just a kiss.

"... Mmkay", he mumbled.

"What was that?", Dorian blinked.

"Okay. Let's try. Just one kiss".

So well. How could Dorian act proud now, when Klaus said yes and he owned the prettiest lips in Germany? He turned a bit and put a hand on Klaus' shoulder. He leaned closer and whispered softly, "part your lips".

He was surprised to find out Klaus did. When their mouths met, he found out both had them opened. So it was quite a serious kiss, not just one closed mouth lips pression. And he was almost trembling in excitement. His heart was about to burst. He moved his mouth and Klaus did so, clumsily and Dorian felt his friend's lips were somewhat weak, perhaps trembling. Under his touch, Klaus was tense, and his body irradiated abnormal warmth.

Dorian pulled back and opened his eyes. He was mesmerized. Delighted. Blissful.

But Klaus wasn't. He was embarrassed. He didn't dare to look at Dorian. He didn't even like it much. It was... Weird. Just weird. There was a hint of excitement, the thrill of the first time, the satisfaction of playing with the forbidden. But he wouldn't describe it as lovely at all.

"How was that?", Dorian asked.

It took a moment for Klaus to answer, "it was... Too moist".

"Moist?", Dorian smiled, amused.

"You... Your tongue... It was...", Klaus wrinkled his nose.

"Ah, I apologize! I got a bit carried away!", Dorian covered his face with his hands.

There was also something off. 

"... My first kiss was with a boy. Fuck", Klaus sighed, upset.

"Mine was too", Dorian shrugged.

"Yes, but... It's different", he didn't dare to say 'you're a homo', "... So, how was your first kiss?"

"... I don't remember", Dorian frowned, rubbing his chin.

"No??!"

"Mh, nope... I suppose... It was some party but... Christ, I can't recall".

My... So Klaus had just been marked forever. He would never, ever forget he'd been kissed by a boy. By his one friend, Dorian. But Dorian couldn't remember his first kiss. So why would Klaus be special at all? That... Made him strangely upset. So he wouldn't be Dorian's first, wouldn't he. Suddenly, his pride was stepped on and he felt the urge to gulp but his mouth was dry. What was this feeling?

"Who cares", Dorian laughed softly, "none were you".

Klaus turned to look at him. He looked radiant. As if he just had won something. And he found himself smiling too. What the hell did it mean, Klaus didn't know, but it sounded fine. Sounded as Klaus was in fact special.

"So, I assume if you never kissed, you probably hadn't had sex either", Dorian said and Klaus growled.

"Why are you being so weird?", he said, exasperated.

"I am curious! I have done it myself".

Oh.

That... Hurt. It hurt. Yes, no doubts, it hurt. His heart was pounding like crazy and his cheeks were red. Why... 

"It wasn't the greatest experience, but what can one do", he continued.

"How... Can you be so loose?", Klaus asked, narrowing his eyes.

Dorian frowned.

"Hey, don't say that. I am not. I can decide what or what not to do", he said, cold and serious.

"You're a fucking little kid", Klaus growled.

"I'm old enough to know better, Klaus, please. Leave me alone", he looked quite offended, "what do you even care anyways".

"... Yes, I shouldn't care. And no, I haven't done it. I'm not interested on it", he mumbled.

"Okay".

They remained in an awkward silence. Dorian felt upset, yes. But there was some taste of satisfaction. Klaus seemed jealous which was a good sign. However, when he looked at his face, he realized Klaus was not just jealous. He was sad.

He sighed and leaned against him.

"... Don't call me loose. Don't, please", he said softly.

"Okay", Klaus answered grumpily.

He was tense again, Dorian could feel. And then, something hit him. He widened his eyes and looked at Klaus.

"... Klaus", he asked soflty, "have you ever been hugged?"

"Eh?"

"Hugged. Did anyone ever hug you? Your Butler?"

Klaus wrinkled his nose. The butler, hugging him? God, no! How odd. His father would have killed them both. 

And he then realized that in fact, he'd never been hugged.

"Well, no. I've never hugged anyone".

Dorian felt a pain in his chest. He was just understanding what being loose was for this guy here. For a boy who never had an inch of love. For a boy who got beaten just for, as he said himself, liking what was pretty and taking it. For a boy who treasured his one friend as if he was the most valuable work of art.

He was loose for not taking the time to appreciate the physical encounters, for speaking of those so lightly, as if they were games. While for Klaus those were unknown mysteries he craved to discover. Not sex, no. The physical manifestations of affection. Of love.

Dorian pouted. He was about to cry when he wrapped Klaus' neck with his arms and held him close. 

Klaus startled. But this was different. Way more different than the kiss. This actually felt nice. Dorian was warm and small, and smelled nice. His hair was soft and his slim arms were strong. This was very nice. His heart was beating so fast that he could hear it in his head, badump, badump, badump. 

It felt as if he was loved. It was weird. Uncomfortable. But surprisingly nice. And when he dared to wrap his arms around Dorian's waist it felt even better. It felt oh so good that he got scared. It wasn't normal. It was odd. It was too unnatural for him. He got teary. He got nervous. He felt like if he let go of his feelings, he'd start crying. Seventeen years old. Ten years after that slap and it was just then when he was being touched not to be cleaned or fed or beaten but to be held. It was so new... So precious. Far from being sexual, it was the purest thing in the world. 

"....ngh...", he growled something and tensed his jaw and Dorian once more had the courtesy of dropping the tears Klaus didn't dare to drop.

And it was just like that. How one boy saved the other. Or rather, how two boys saved each other. 

Because four months later, Dorian had to go back to his mother land, and he cried a lot in Klaus' arms when they parted.

"You have been the best friend I ever had, Klaus. I will never, ever forget you. I love you with all my heart", he confessed and Klaus gulped.

"I won't forget you either", he said, sounding too cold since he was trying to repress his pain.

"I'll write to you. I promise. I hope that we do meet again. I really do", Dorian broke the hug and walked backwards slowly, "goodbye Klaus".

"Goodbye, Dorian. Take care".

But before he left, Klaus grabbed Dorian's hand and kissed his cheek, there, in front of Dorian's parents and sisters, of the people in the airport, of everyone.

"I'm glad we met. I really am", he said with tears in his eyes, "you've saved my life, Dorian. I'll be a much better man, all thanks to you. You're not just not a bad man. You're the best man of all. First rate".

And sobbing, Dorian left Germany to come back to his land, leaving Klaus to grow much gentler, much kinder, and much loving that he would have grown without knowing Dorian at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I put a lot of my own pain and insecurities in here.
> 
> I apologize for my mistakes in my writing.


End file.
